gunxswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Tuxedo Blowing in the Wind
Tuxedo Blowing in the Wind is the first out of 26 episodes of Gun X Sword. Episode Summary The episode starts with Van stumbling into the city of Evergreen hungry, seeking food. Seeing the town effectively destroyed, he heads towards the church. As he enters the church a gunshot goes off and a young girl falls to the floor. At first completely blowing off the girl's attackers Van easily takes care of them after being provoked. As he finishes with the men the girl is revealed to be alive, the bullet only hitting a turtle around her neck. The girl gives the name Wendy and thanks Van. Upon the meeting Van faints of hunger. Wendy, in gratitude, takes Van to the mall where everyone is holed up. Van is treated to a steak and a talk with the mayor. The mayor explains that a gang named the "Wild Bunch" has taken control of the town. They are after the vault in the town's bank and have kidnapped Wendy's brother. As the mayor explains Van is covering his steak with any condiment available, to the distress of the chef. Their little conversation is interupted by the Wild Bunch with their leader Lucky giving an announcement. And destroying a nearby building to show off what the armour he is bringing is capable of. Van, not caring much for the town and being obsessed with his quest, refuses to protect the town. Disappointed by not being able to obtain milk, Van heads to the bar. The bar, however, is overun by the Wild Bunch. Upon entering the gang antagonizes him and Lucky challenges him to a game. The game is played by each player drawing a card, the first one to get the joker loses. Van loses after a nerve-racking game, but only because he drew two cards instead of one. As Van is about to leave town Wendy stops him. At first she tries to stop him with her gun but after seeing this will not work, she offers herself as a bride. This results with Van akwardly saying that he is a virgin and giving a speech on the specialness of marriage. As Van turns the corner from the confrontation with Wendy, Lucky appears and shoots Van. Van, having a healing property of sorts, gets up after being shot in the chest. The next day, the armour Lucky has been talking about arrives. He easily destroys the defences set up in the mall by the citizens of Evergreen. Van, angry at Lucky, comes in and starts fighting the gang, He easily takes on the gang. While taking on the rest of the Wild Bunch, Lucky shoots at Van from behind. Van remarks on Lucky's statement that he doesn't shoot a man behind his back. Lucky jumps in the armour and starts to attack. This causes Van to call down his armour Dann of Thursday. After a battle where Lucky is easily defeated, the town thanks Van. It is revealed that a clawed man has taken Wendy's brother. This immediately incites rage in Van and he demands to know where he was heading. At the end of the episode Wendy decides to travel with Van since they are after the same person.